Memories Never to Forget
by Son Akito
Summary: All the years of peace does not mean a soul forgets so easily; father and son finally have a chance to talk about their memories after years of silence. *One Shot*


**Son Akito here! Well, this story came from an idea of one of my other stories called "The Wish" and I decided to make a story off it. I know the whole Cell Games Guilt thing has been done over and over again, espcially by me, but I just love it. LOL **

**I don't own DBZ!**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Never to Forget<strong>

_- Son Akito_

It seemed like a typical day.

Son Gokuu looked out into the vast landscape of the forrest. This place had been it home for as far back as he could remember. It was where it all began; where his Grandfather had raised him, where Bulma had found him, where he created a family, and its where he returned after everything he had been through.

The saiyan couldn't help but to smile at the place he called home, after everything that had happened in his life, nothing could give him the soft, peaceful smile like this place could.

Today was a partially sunny day, Gokuu's favorite. He spent the day flying through the skies, catching fish, and gathering fruit to bring back to his wife and son. He wasn't sure if Goten would be home today, he had sensed his son with Trunks on the other side of the planet. Yet, Goten did always make it back just in time for dinner.

Carrying two large fishes and a basket of berries and apples, Gokuu had returned to his house. Seeing his wife in the kitchen, the saiyan could not help to smile. With her, he had always felt at home.

Chi-chi looked up at her husband, placing her hands on her hips she shook her head at Gokuu, a large smile on her as she looked at the food her husband brought home, "Are we expecting a feast today, Goku-sa?"

Gokuu placed the fish and the basket of fruit on the table, before walking over to his wife, placing a small peck on her cheek, "I know I am going to be starving, but do you think its too much?"

Chi-chi shook her head, returning to the food that she was already preparing, she had an assortment of food scattered across the stove, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, cranberries, stuffing, rice, miso, eggs, chicken, and so many other foods that he had lost count.

"I have all this and two pigs roasting outside, I am surprised you didn't smell it. This is way too much food even you and Goten." Chi-chi walked over to a pan, catching up on her food, "But, I guess I will cook the fish too, it will be good to have some left overs."

"Left-overs?" Gokuu sighed, even though Gokuu loved food, he preferred his food fresh, although if he was stuck with leftovers he would not complain, "What if I invite Gohan and Videl over?"

Chi-chi smiled at Gokuu's suggestion, "What's today? He might be working all day-," Chi-chi's eyes glanced over at the calendar, it was a beautiful day in May, but when the saiyan wife saw what day in May it was, her expression tighten.

"Is he working?" Gokuu asked, walking up to Chi-chi, he saw the look as she glanced at the calendar, "Everything okay Chi?"

Chi-chi shook her head slightly, her concerned look gone as she looked up at her husband, with a somewhat forced smile, "I think he has today off. It might do him some good if you invite him over today."

"Okay," Gokuu with a hint of confusion in his tone, "I'll go talk to them right now."

Gokuu turned to walk away from Chi-chi, but before he was out of reach, Chi-chi grabbed his hand. Gokuu turned around, and noticed her eyes slightly glazed, "I'm so happy you're here, Gokuu-sa."

* * *

><p>Gokuu knocked once on his eldest son's door before walking inside, "Gohan? Videl?"<p>

"In the living room!" Videl yelled out.

Gokuu closed the door behind him, walking into the house. Gohan's house was slightly bigger then his own, after graduating quickly with his doctorate, Dr. Son had made a nice living for him and his wife. Gokuu couldn't help but to be proud of his son.

Walking into the living room, Gokuu saw Videl sitting down on the couch reading a book. Her stomach was huge, sometimes Gokuu forgot how pregnant she was when he saw her.

Videl placed her hand on her stomach, "She's always happy when her Grandpa comes over. I swear, she can already sense you." Videl winced slightly, rubbing her belly.

Gokuu gave Videl a small smile as he walked over, slowly placing his hand on Videl's stomach, as soon as he placed his hand on her stomach, the baby kicked. Gokuu pulled his hand away quickly, as if the kick had been painful, "She's strong, that hurt baby girl!"

Videl laughed, rubbing her hand on her belly, "She must get it from her Daddy."

"I say," Gokuu turned his head away from Videl, realizing that Gohan was not home, "Where's Gohan, anyway?"

Videl's face tightened in the same way Chi-chi's had a moment ago. She slightly turned her head, as her eyes were moving back and forth. Although Videl had learned how the sense ki, it didn't come as easily as it did with Gokuu or the others. Videl's eyes focused on the general direction of Gohan's ki, her head turning to the left.

As soon as Gokuu had asked the question, he had located where his son was. He wasn't too far away from the house.

"He said he was going to take a walk," Videl looked back at Gokuu, rubbing her stomach once again, "Today is always a hard day for him."

"Really?" Gokuu asked, confused, "Why?"

Videl looked at Gokuu, confused as well, "You don't remember?"

"I mean, its Saturday right? This is the day that Goten normally hangs out with Trunks," Gokuu starched his head, trying to remember if this day help any importance. Gokuu expanded his mind, sensing his son in the same spot. His ki seemed fine, "Why is today hard on him?"

Videl stayed quiet for just a moment, as if she was debating what to say to the saiyan, finally she said softly, "Today was the day of the Cell Games."

"Oh," Gokuu said quietly looking away. This day was the day that he died all those years ago. He remembered that the Cell Games were in May, and remembered his birthday was only a few days before.

Gokuu never really thought of the Cell Games, it was the single time in his life where he felt like he failed as a parent. He knew that Gohan was the only one that was able to defeat Cell, but he treated the whole thing like a training session. He wanted Gohan to unleash his power, to find his true potential. He had known for that to happen Gohan had to get angry enough to unleash that power. Yet, at the time he didn't realize the torment and anguish his son had to get to reach that point.

And for that reason, it was single-handily the worse day of his life.

"Is he mad at me?" Gokuu asked in a small voice. Videl never knew her father-in-law voice could be so small. In fact, she had never seen Gokuu's demeanor like it was now. It was like he was appearing to be smaller, his shoulder slumped down, his head bent down. He was looking at Videl with a sincerely sad look that Videl instantly felt like she shouldn't had said anything.

"Oh no, no he's not mad at you," Videl put her hand on Gokuu's back, rubbing him his back softly, smiling at him softly, "You know Gohan could never be mad at you."

"Then why is today hard for him?" Gokuu asked.

"He feels bad about how he handled things at the Cell Games," Videl said softly, "Maybe its best for you to talk to him about it."

"What do you mean about how he handled things?" Gokuu asked.

"I think it would be best if you two finally talked about it."

* * *

><p>Gohan was never a depressed person. No matter the situation, the demi-saiyan always made sure to look on the positive side, to be the one with the best attitude possible, to be the rock for the people in his life.<p>

This day, and only this day, was the time that Gohan allowed his guard down.

His mind didn't only go to the Cell Games, his mind wandered through all the terrors in his life, all the way to the beginning, when he was taken from his father.

He allowed his mind to think about all the things he normally blocked, he thought of surviving in the wild, fighting Vegeta, Namek, Androids, Cell Games, Buu... All of it.

It was a lifetime of horrors, and even though he wouldn't change the direction his life was now in, he didn't really want to have those experiences.

The first month or so after the Cell Games, he couldn't help but to remember the battles of his life. The Cell Games had pushed him too far, he had felt life he was never going to forget the actions that caused his father to die.

He thought of all those moments that lead up to the Cell Games, and wished that he could change. Just change the course of his life so he didn't have the weight of the guilt that laid on his shoulders.

As soon as he had found out he was going to be a older brother, Gohan's life outlook had changed. He had decided that he wasn't going to let the things he could not change bother him. He made is a life goal to make sure that Goten never experienced the horror, shame, fear, guilt that he had felt in his lifetime. He wanted his bother to have the best life possible.

And for the most part, Gohan was successful in that. After the battle with Buu, Gohan had felt like he had let his brother down, that at the young age of six, Goten has to experience the horror of losing everything he cared about like he had countless times before.

The two had talked about it once, about a year or so later, and Gohan had realized that Goten would be okay. For one, the memories were fuzzy between the fusion with Trunks, so he had only remembered bits and pieces of everything. He had explained that he remembers the experience, but he never pictured them as his own, but mainly of his other personality that he had shared with Trunks. He was able to disconnect himself from the whole thing. Thinking about it made him sad, but, he didn't have the same weight as Gohan did.

Gohan wasn't sure at the time if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but after all these years, Goten grew up to be a normal child, or as normal as a demi-saiyan could be.

As an older brother, Gohan could not ask for anything more for his little brother.

Yet, it never changed how he felt. Gohan was so use to putting his feelings into a little box, packaging them deep inside himself. Putting on a smile so no one had to worry about him. As the years went by, the smile became less forced, the feelings he stored were easier to put away. And he was able to just live with it

The anniversary of the Cell Games was the only day he allowed himself the grieve. Allowed himself to feel the things he neatly put away.

A single tear rolled down his face, he whipped it away quickly.

Gohan leaned against an apple tree, it was an apple tree that he had always came to with his father and mother. He remembered coming to this tree with his father and Krillin on his eleventh birthday, and how he had caught all the apples that fell from the tree. He remembered the confused look on Krillin's face as Gohan grab the last apple before Krillin was able to wrap his hands around it.

It was a good day, and it took Gohan a few years to realize why his father didn't train for those last few days. He wanted them to be a family, to spend time with one another, to make memories.

He must had known on some level that things would never be the same afterwards.

The one thing that Gohan was grateful for, is that his father came back for Goten. Although he had lived six years without his father, his brother now had a father, and Goten could grow up with a complete family.

And for Gohan, that all he ever wanted.

The demi-saiyan was about to start a family of his own. His daughter would be born soon, within a month. Gohan had never pictured himself becoming a father, and the thought both terrified and excited him.

I promise you, little one, Gohan thought, I promise I will protect you from all the pain in the world.

Gohan looked up at the tree, and very lightly with the back of his head he hit the tree. The tree shook, loosing a few apples from it branches.

As the apples began to fall, a sudden gush of power appeared above him, and within a blink of an eye all the apples had disappeared.

"Gohan!" A voice called him from the branches.

Gohan looked up, and smiled softly as he saw his father sitting on the branches of the tree, with all the apples in his arms. Gokuu took one of the apples and tossed it to Gohan, "You are getting a little slow in these peaceful times."

Gohan gave out a small laugh, jumping up into the air and floated up to the tree, he took a seat next to his father, "I wasn't expecting a competition, next time I will be prepared," Gohan took a bite of the apple, looking out into the landscape.

Gokuu watched his son as he took a bite from his apple. He couldn't help but to look at his son with such wonder. Before he had died, his son was so young. His son was still young, but his adult features were starting to develop. Now, in which seemed like a blink of an eye, his son was now a man, and soon he would be a father as well.

Gokuu took a bite out of his apple, finishing it, and grabbed another from his arm "Do you remember the first time you came here?"

Gohan turned his head towards his father, thinking back into his memories, "I think I was three, we came here with Mom. You were tossing me in the air, and Mom kept telling you to be careful, that you could drop me."

Gokuu smiled at the memory, he had remember that day as well, and when Gokuu threw Gohan high enough that he almost hit his head on the branches, Chi-chi had yelled at him to stop.

"No, that wasn't the first time," Gokuu nudged his head toward the hole on the side of the tree, Gohan's eyes followed down at the hole, "You were a baby, we were taking a walk, and we saw these birds. There was a Momma bird, a Daddy bird, and a baby bird, and I let go of your stroller and you rolled down the hill."

Gokuu pointed towards the hill in front of them, Gohan's eyes looked over at the hill, it was steep hill. It was funny to think that at one time his father couldn't catch a run away stroller, Gohan smiled at the thought, and he continued to listen to his father.

Gokuu looked back at the hole at the tree, and slowly floated too it, his hands touched the broken wood softly, he looked down at the hole, he continued only softly, as if he was telling himself the tale "I never knew that I could be that scared of something, seeing you roll down that hill and I couldn't catch up to you... It really scared me. Anyway, your stroller hit these rocks and you flew out of it, and you were heading straight towards the tree."

Gokuu turned his head to look up to his son, his hand still resting on the hole of the tree, "You were amazing, I had never seen anything like that."

"I did that?" Gohan asked, floating down to his father, his eyes widen as he looked at the damage he had caused all those years ago, "Wow." Gohan's mind wandered to a different time, "I did the same thing with Piccolo-san, actually."

Gokuu blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Gohan started, leaning against the tree in mid-air, "After you, um, died, and Piccolo-san took me to train. On the first day he told me that I had power that I didn't know about, and I didn't believe him. So he picked me up and threw me towards a mountain, and without controlling it, I blasted the mountain. Piccolo-san couldn't believe it," Gohan gave out a small laugh at the memory.

Gokuu gave his son a small smile. Gokuu had never noticed before, and he wasn't quite sure if it was just because of what Videl told him moments ago, but the smile seemed somewhat forced, if he looked hard enough.

"Son," Gokuu turned toward Gohan, motioning to the ground, "Mind if we take a walk?"

Gohan blinked at his father's sudden question, but nodded, "Of course."

Both saiyans landed softly on the ground, and without going in any direction both started to walk.

Gohan had to admit, he liked the quietness he was now sharing with his father. The air felt a little heavy between them, but the mere fact that his father was now here taking a walk with him was enough to warm his heart. For a moment, he had forgotten what this day had symbolized for him.

In the moment he was able to forget.

The saiyan father on the other hand, couldn't help but to remember. His thoughts wandered back to the moments when Gohan was the first to become the level beyond Super Saiyan, and how quickly his personality changed into a arrogant, almost cruel person, who only wished to cause Cell pain. He remembered the sharp angles of his son's face, the long frown, the narrow eyes, the lighting bolts that rattled against his energy.

Then, how quickly those features of stone turned into excruciating pain once Cell began to self-destruct. How quickly his son's expressions changed, still hard and rigged, but filled with pain and shame. Once he appeared in front of his son and said his goodbye, he had never seen anyone look at him the way Gohan did. It was an expression that had no words, it was filled with so many emotions, so much pain. That was the last memory he had of his son for a long seven years.

It was a memory he could never forget.

"Say Gohan," Gokuu finally said, stopping mid-step to look up at his son. Looking up into his child's clear, concerning eyes made Gokuu realized how much he missed out on. He missed how those eyes changed from the horror of battle to the gentle being he always was, "I don't ever think I told you, but, thank you."

Gohan blinked, confused, "What do you mean, Dad?"

Gokuu slumped his shoulders forward, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Gohan had rarely seen this from his father. Normally when Gokuu appeared this way, he was getting yelled at by his mother.

Gokuu couldn't look at his son, yet he was still able to have a small smile on his face, "For taking care of the family while I was gone."

Gohan's expression changed. He wasn't angry, he wasn't sad, he wasn't really anything. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

The pair had stopped walking at this point, Gokuu straighten his back and looked over at his son. Gohan's face was turned away from his father, deep in thought, before he turned his head towards to ground. He kicked the air, "Can I ask you something, and please be honest with me."

Gohan faced his father, his expression hard, and it reminded Gokuu of the look before battle, "Were you ever mad at me? For any of it."

"No, of course not, you were only a child," Gokuu turned his body towards his son.

Gohan gave a light snort to the comment, it wasn't to disrespect his father, and Gokuu didn't take it that way. Gokuu waited, staring at his son, waiting to speak.

The demi-saiyan was waiting for his father to say something, but once he realized he wouldn't, he spoke, his voice monotoned, "I knew what I was doing, Dad. I knew what I was doing then, I knew what I was doing with Buu. My age did not hinder my experiences or training."

"What do you mean with Buu?" The saiyan asked, confused.

"It's pretty much the same thing, Dad," Gohan stated flatly, "I was just toying with him, I allowed my brother and Piccolo-san to be absorbed. It's my fault things turned out the way they did."

"Gohan," Gokuu placed his hand on his father's shoulder, "None of these things are your fault. Things just happen, son. Who knows what would have happened if things played out differently. I don't like you beating yourself up about these things."

Gohan sighed, "I am not beating myself up about it, Dad. I'm stating the facts. I am grateful you are telling me this, I really am, and I know its a weird thing to say but I don't really feel any regret. Because of everything that happened turned out fine... I meet Piccolo, Dende, Goten is happy, you came back, I met Videl, I am about to be a father," Gohan found a rock to sit down on, looking down at the ground, he sighed deeply, "Does it bother me sometimes, of course it does."

Gohan gave out another sigh, his eyes drifted to his hands, lacing them in front of him. He didn't really feel like looking at his father, or anything, but the spot on the ground is where his put his attention, lost in thought.

Gokuu watched his son, he watched as his eyes focused on the ground, he watched as his lips tightens together, he felt his energy as it spiked up for just a moment, and fell at the end of his emotions.

Gokuu walked a few steps until he was on the side of the rock that Gohan sat on, the saiyan allowed himself to sit down on the ground, his back leaning against the rock. He took one of two remaining apples in his hand and took a bite of it. He looked up at the sky, both stayed quiet, absorbed in their thoughts.

"I want to tell you something I never told anyone," Gokuu stated, his eyes not leaving the sky above him, "I killed my Grandpa."

Gohan's eyes widen, his head sharply turning to his father, alerted by the statement. He had heard many stories growing up about his Great-Grandfather, but hearing this was surprising.

Gokuu didn't turn away, he looked up at the clouds, "I was told my whole life that a monster killed my Grandpa. That he was stepped on by a giant ape," Gokuu bitterly smiled at the thought, "I didn't realize that I was that monster until I saw Vegeta."

"You're not a monster," Gohan said almost alarming, "You have no control when you are in that state."

Gokuu turned his head to face his son, "I know our experiences are different, but-"

"They aren't different," Gohan sat down next to his father, "I am sure Grandpa doesn't blame you, Dad."

Gokuu couldn't help but to see his son at that moment, his soft lines of concern, his gentle eyes, his strong ki, he gave his son a proud wide smile, "You're right, they aren't different. I never blamed you, son, for any of it."

Gohan's expression changed quickly, his eyes gazed over quickly, but the tears didn't fall, instead he felt a warmness swell up in his heart, and the soon-to-be-father couldn't help but to smile.

No other words were exchanged, both father and son looked at each other for just a moment, before turning towards the landscape of the forrest. Gokuu have his son the last apple in his hand, and they ate in silence, leaning against one another.

* * *

><p>"Mom, holy crap!" Goten eye's couldn't look away from the feast of food that was placed on the outside table. Even as a demi-saiyan, he had never seen so much food in front of him.<p>

"Language, Goten-chan," Chi-chi pointed her finger at her son.

Trunks gave out a snort, covering his laugh at the name Goten was called by his mother. Goten looked at his friend's expression, and redden instantly, "Mom, please not in front of Trunks."

Chi-chi laughed, walking over to her son and giving him a light kiss on the cheek, "Trunks-kun knows you are my little baby boy."

"MOM!" Goten yelled, embarrassed as Trunks laughed, throwing himself onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

Coming up the pathway was Gokuu, running up to his wife. As soon as Chi-chi looked away from her son, her husband was standing next to her, kissing her on the cheek, "Hello."

Chi-chi looked up at her husband, her eyes absorbing her husband's face, "Hello."

Both husband and wife were lost in each other's faces until both heard their youngest son yell, "Gohan!"

Both Gokuu and Chi-chi looked over as both their sons embraced in a hug. Goten shortly moved over to Videl, embracing her as well. Chi-chi couldn't help but to notice the smile on her eldest son's face, it felt different, happier, she spoke softly to herself, "Is that my son?"

Gokuu laughed at the question, "Who else would it be?"

Chi-chi turned her attention back at her husband, "He always seems so sad on this day, I just never seen him so happy."

"Of course he is happy," Gokuu stated looking back towards his sons, daugther-in-law, and Trunks, "With all of us together, how could he not be?"

Chi-chi looked up at her husband as he looked towards his son.

Never had she felt so complete.

"Mom," Gohan looked over at his mother's direction, walking over to her and embracing her in a strong hug, "Thank you for inviting us for dinner, it smells delicious!"

"Yes, thank you so much," Videl walked over next to her husband, she winced slightly, holding onto her stomach, "The baby says thank you as well."

Chi-chi laughed, walking over to her daughter-in-law, placing her hand on her stomach, "Let's get my granddaughter fed, shall we?"

Videl laughed, putting her arm over Chi-chi's shoulder, "I think she would like that."

Both women walked away arm and arm towards the table. As the husbands watched their wives walk away, both men couldn't help but to be grateful.

If every moment was like this, then life was worth living.


End file.
